Home is Wherever You Are
by XUnfitXInXMyXEyesX
Summary: Two girls, Lenore and cousin Abbey get sucked into the Supernatual world. In the mean time Sam and Dean are having their own mess to deal with, let alone theirs. Dean/OFC, Sam/OFC Rated M for possible future chapters.
1. To the Base!

"You know, you should really watch this show with me." Abbey called from the kitchen. "It's got hunky guys." she smirked as she walked back into the living room with her usual morning coffee.

"Not interested." Lenore got up from the chunky brown couch and went upstairs towards her room, passing the handful of family photos they had. Abbey and herself were in all of them, almost complete opposites like usual. Abbey and herself went through multiple phases growing up like most people, and almost never at the same time.

"Oh god! Not Sammy!" Abbey squealed from the living room.

"Fan-girl!" Lenore yelled slamming the door to her room. Even now they were opposites. Abbey was your typical tall, skinny, leggy blonde while Lenore was... Not. She was kind of short, a whopping five feet two inches, just 4 inches smaller then her taller cousin. Lenore leaned against the door and pinched her stomach. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't supermodel skinny either. Abbey also had gorgeous sunshine colored hair that reached about the middle of her back while she had shoulder length black hair that she couldn't do anything too. No matter how much hair spray was involved. Where Abbey's eyes sparkled like sapphires, her own were a much lighter blue almost a grey.

"So what if I'm a fan girl!" Abbey yelled back, charging up the stairs.

"Thought you were watching TV." Lenore grinned as she opened the door.

"Nah, seen this one, much better to con you into helping me paint my nails." Abbey grinned. "I'll do yours if you do mine." she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Dude, that sounds wrong, don't say it like that." Lenore wrinkled her nose. Only thing they had in common was their skin color, both of them were pale milky color.

"Ah! Come on, you know you want to." Abbey joked sitting on the bed. "I'm thinkin neon green!"

"I'm thinkin you should shut your cake hole."

* * *

><p>"Hey Dean, Cas said he was lookin for someone, didn't he?" Sam looked up from his laptop.<p>

"I don't remember Sammy, we talked to him what, three weeks ago? What brought this up?" Dean opened another beer and sat down on his bed kicking off his boots. Man it felt good to relax after a hunt, a super easy hunt at that.

"Dunno just popped into my head." Sam shrugged it off. "I think I found another hunt, Texas this time."

"Good, I love me a cow-girl." Dean grinned.

"Is your mind always in the gutter?" Sam closed his laptop.

"Yeah. Awesome huh?"

* * *

><p>"So, sister-kins," Abbey said turning around and walking backwards, "What's with the duffel bag? Got a secret?"<p>

"You go to your parties, I go to mine." Lenore stuck her tongue out, "And I'm not your sister, stop telling everyone we are." Abbey turned around in a huff.

"Jerk." she mumbled.

"Bitch." Lenore grinned when Abbey turned around with fake hurt. "So what's with the weird cat costume?" Abbey was dressed up in some short skirt, tank top combo. False ears and tail included. Lenore was wearing her comfy ripped up jeans, a fitted t-shirt, converse and her favorite hoodie.

"You go to your parties and I go to mine."

"Funny, for a second I thought you were being witty." Lenore rolled her eyes.

"It's Halloween, you're supposed to dress up, which doesn't explain why you aren't, so, where are you going?" Abbey slowed her pace to match Lenore's.

"Heading off to the woods, wanna go grab some of our crap from the old base."

"That still exists?" Abbey asked wide eyed. "I thought that would have fallen down years ago!" Abbey had stopped walking.

"It's still there, a bit crappy, but still there." Lenore kept walking. The 'Base' was something they had made one summer when they decided they wanted to run away. It ended up just becoming a place they hung out in after school.

"Is my Malibu Barbie still there?" Abbey asked running to catch up with Lenore.

"Dunno, didn't go in last time."

"We have to save it!" Abbey declared and took off towards the general area where the woods began.

"Wait up! The sun's starting to go down! You'll get lost!" Lenore called after her. She opened her duffel bag and pulled out a flashlight.

"So Lenny, honey, crappy doesn't describe this place." Abbey frowned. She was staring at the little shack they had made, the glass panels they had somehow hammered in as makeshift windows had been broken in, the thing was quiet literally falling apart. To make things worse was that the half assed roof was caving in.

"I brought rope." Lenore opened her bag again and started pulling stuff out.

"Oh goody, you brought a rope." Abbey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sounded smarter earlier." Lenore frowned.

"Let's see, you have three flashlights, ten glow sticks, some rope, a knife, a can opener?" Abbey held it up. "Seriously, a can opener?"

"I got into the moment of packing for an adventure. Just started shoving things in." Lenore took the can opener back and threw it in the bottom of the bag.

"Canned food, toothbrush, two water bottles, and batteries- Were you planning on getting lost?" Abbey looked at Lenore.

"Caught up in the moment."

"You were running away!" Abbey joked poking Lenore in the ribs.

"Was not!" Lenore stuck her tongue out at Abbey and tossed her a flashlight. "So I don't have to worry about you again."

"Is that salt?"

"Shut-up." Lenore said stuffing her bag full again. "Just shut-up."

"Meanie." Abbey started for the front door of the house. "Traps have fallen down." she kicked some tin cans out of the way as Lenore walked up behind her.

"Means monsters could be in there." Lenore smirked and ducked inside. Abbey rolled her eyes and followed.

"Looks nothing like it used too. Smells like old people farts." Abbey made a face as Lenore dropped her bag onto the shell and dirt floor. "I mean everything's here, just gross now." even the rug they had taken from the end of someone's driveway was still on the floor, but it was matted, and holes had formed. She looked around.

"It's what ten years does to a place." Lenore shrugged, and sat down on a crate that had been tucked into a corner. "Remember when we used to burry things in the floor to hide them?"

"Oh yeah!" Abbey grinned; she walked over to one of the shelves that had an old rusted ammo box. "And here were the keys." She reached behind in and pulled out four small keys. "What did we burry anyways?"

"No clue, probably plastic jewelry and foil necklaces." Lenore shrugged and looked around the room. So many memories.

"Let's dig em' up!" Abbey crawled over to the corner of the room where part of the building had started to collapse.

"Don't, you might hurt yourself." Lenore stood up and walked the few steps over to her.

"Will." she heard dirt moving, "Not." Abbey grunted. "Oh my god I think I broke a nail." Abbey whined. Lenore shook her head and waited. "Found something! Pull me out!" Lenore grabbed Abbey's waist and pulled her backwards until she could crawl back out. "Here." Abbey handed Lenore a small dirt covered ball of foil.

"Thanks, you shouldn't have." Lenore rolled her eyes.

"Is there a bug in my hair?"

"No." Lenore dusted off the foil a bit and started opening it.

"What's in it?" Abbey sat up on her knees.

"Your crystals." Lenore raised an eyebrow and pulled some out. "Open your hands." She handed some to Abbey.

"We gotta take these!" Abbey grinned. "I had forgotten about them."

"We buried them to protect this place, remember? We though it would keep ghosts away." Lenore smiled at the memory.

"Next hidey hole!" Abbey went over to the next corner and kneeled.

"That sounded dirty."

"Well I am a dirty girl!" Abbey held up her dirt smudged hands. Lenore rolled her eyes again.

"Just start digging, I'mma go to the other ones and see what's in them." After a few moments Abbey and Lenore had come up with three boxes from the remaining corners and put them in the center of the ruined rug.

"Let's open them one at a time." Abbey said picking up the keys; all three had locks on them. She grabbed the medium sized box and began trying keys until on the last one, it popped open. "Holy crap! We're rich!" She grinned. Stuffed inside was about a hundred dollars.

"Our runaway money!" Lenore laughed.

"Yup, we were gunna live on our allowance money for a year." Abbey chuckled and shoved the money into Lenore's jacket pocket. "Half of that is mine for party night. Thank you young stupid me. I love you." She hugged herself.

"Next box is the small one." Lenore picked it up and tried the keys; first one popped the box open.

"It's that necklace Nana gave me!" Abbey reached in and grabbed it and quickly put it on. It was a simple gold chain with a small plain gold pendant. "What's that?" She nodded to the ring Lenore was flipping over in her hands.

"It's mine. I... I just don't remember who gave it to me." Lenore tried it on but it was too big and settled for it on her thumb, perfect fit.

"We didn't bury that with the necklace though. Pretty sure." abbey frowned and Lenore shrugged. "It's neat though." The ring was tarnished silver in the shape of a howling wolf's head. "Neeeext box!" Abbey sang. She grabbed the last two keys and tried them when she opened that one, inside was a smaller box.

"We we're weird." Lenore chuckled.

"Musta been important to lock it up, twice, right?" Abbey tugged out the box and opened it with the last remaining unused key. It screeched open. "Our old wishing coins Nana gave us. I can't touch yours, take it." Abbey pulled out her coin about as big as a silver dollar. They both flipped theirs over in their hands.

"She said not to let anyone touch when she gave them to us. Said it was magic." Lenore smirked and shoved her into her pocket.

"She said don't let anyone touch them if you want your wish to come true." Abbey corrected.

"What did you wish for?" Lenore asked as Abbey flipped her coin over again.

"Never did. Thought she was crazy. A coin that could do magic? Puh-lease. But just in case I decided to save it. Sides, you could only make a wish on Halloween." Abbey smiled thoughtfully. "I could do a wish now. It's Halloween!"

"Go right ahead. I'mma wait outside, its dark now. I wanna get home." Lenore picked up her duffel bag and ducked back outside. "Don't forget your stupid doll!" she called back.

"Kay!" Abbey smiled, "Now how did the words go?" she bit her bottom lip. "I wish on this night, on all Hallows-eve, that this wish will be bright. Make it true, make it fast, and make sure that it lasts." She paused for a small success dance. "Um... I wish for... Oh I know. I want me and Lenore to meet the Supernatural guys!" She shut her eyes tight. Then she waited, and waited.

"Hurry up! It's getting cold!" Lenore called from outside. Carefully she peeked one eye open.

"Nothing. Damn it." She looked around quickly and shuddered when she saw her Barbie. "Hell no, it doesn't have any hair left." She balled up the fist that had the coin in it before shoving it into her pocket and ducking out through the door back outside.

"Find your stupid doll?" Lenore jabbed.

"It had no hair, it was creepy, I left it." Abbey shrugged, "Let's go home. I'm not really in the par-tay mood anymore."

"I found you." a man said, but that was as far as it got, Abbey turned around and punched out of instinct. She only hit air.

"The hell?" Abbey said.

"What?" Lenore stopped walking.

"You didn't hear that guy?" Abbey started searching wildly about her with her flashlight.

"Hear what guy spazoid?" Lenore was getting annoyed.

"That guy! I heard him alright!" Lenore walked over to Abbey.

"It's alright crazy lady, lets just get you home." Lenore grabbed Abbey's wrist and started leading her out of the woods.

"But I did hear a guy." Abbey pouted. "Don't you believe me?"

"If I say yes, will you drop it?" Lenore kept tugging Abbey along as she flicked her flashlight back and forth.

"Stop!"

"Hear that Abbey?" Lenore and Abbey both froze.

"At least I'm not the only crazy one." Abbey huffed.

"Count of three we turn around and beat the crap out of this dude, run home and pretend it never happened." Lenore whispered and Abbey gave a slight nod. "One." Lenore dropped her bag on the ground.

"Two." Abbey whispered.

"Three!" they yelled and turned around, Lenore charged at the guy but he disappeared into thin air.

"The hell?" Lenore shocked, stumbled and fell, hitting the ground. The man re-appeared in front of Abbey.

"Holy crap I know you!" Abbey got out before she fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" Lenore demanded as she stood up brushing off some dirt from her arm.

"Castiel. I am an angel of the lord."


	2. Keep Walking Princess

**A/N: I don't own Supernatural or really anything but Abbey and Lenore.**

* * *

><p>"I think you need help son." Lenore spat out, she definitely did not trust this guy. The sooner they got away the better.<p>

"It is not me that needs help." Castiel stared at Abbey who had fallen over rather ungracefully on Lenore's bulky duffel bag.

"Alright, Castiel was it?" Lenore forced a flash of a quick smile. "Truthfully, it's been a long night. I know I want to go home, and I'm about 58% sure she does too." She indicated to Abbey, whose face was still in the dirt.

"You must come with me." Castiel pulled his hands behind his back and began away from Abbey, his beige trench coast swishing softly against his legs. Lenore took her chance and crept quietly towards her cousin, giving Castiel a wide berth. Glancing down-ward she checked her for cousin for any serious wounds, when she looked up, 'Castiel' was gone.

"Holy crap." Lenore looked around her but didn't see anything. "Was that some sort of a shared hallucination?" she looked at her cousin still lying on the ground. "See, told you one day your crazy would rub off on me!" Lenore huffed out. She kicked at the ground, frustrated. "Come on, wake up Abbey." Lenore nudged her with her foot. "Come on sleeping Cat Princess." Lenore paused. "See your crazy is rubbing off on me by the truck load, wake up." She crouched down and shoved at her cousin's shoulder.

"We must leave now." she heard, she turned her head and before she could turn around to face him, a warm bright light blinded her. Then, nothing.

* * *

><p>"Come on Sammy!" Dean yelled from his Impala. "I know baby, you're as eager as I am to get out of here." Dean patted the hood of his car.<p>

"Keep your shirt on." Sam mumbled walking out of the motel's office. "Come on! Hustle!" Dean smirked as he climbed into his car and started the ignition.

"Dean, shut up." Sam opened the door and shoved his bag onto the floorboard. "I mean it Dean."

"Huh, did you hear that Sam?" Dean's eyes opened wider and he looked around.

"Hear what?"

"It's some sort of a buzzing noise." he looked again once more.

"I don't hear anything." Sam frowned.

"There it was again." Dean smirked.

"Oh, ha-ha Dean." Sam climbed into the car and slammed the door.

"Don't take it out on her; she didn't do anything to you." Dean frowned as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Dean, it's a car." Sam leaned back, this was going to be one hell of a long ride.

"You're not just a car baby." Dean smiled as he rubbed the dashboard. "You're way more then just a car."

"Dean-" Sammy started.

"No! Shut your cake hole, if she gets upset later, I'm gunna have to be the one that fixes it. Stop insulting her."

"Seriously Dean, a car upset?" Sam shook his head as Dean tried to 'soothe' his car's 'feelings.'

"He doesn't mean it baby." Dean reached over and pulled out one of his tapes. "Def Leopard." Dean warned before shoving it into the tape deck.

"Turn it down at least." Sam looked out the window, oh yes, it was definitely going to be a long drive.

* * *

><p>Abbey woke up first, and considering how dark it was, she was wishing she hadn't. "Lenore, you here?" she whispered squinting through the darkness.<p>

"Five more minutes." A mumbled response somewhere to her left. Abbey sighed.

What happened? More importantly, where were they? Certainly not in the woods, she could tell from the concrete underneath her hands as she pushed herself up. She stood up shakily. Her legs felt like jelly and her stomach felt way worse. She felt her way around and leaned against the nearest solid object, immediately wishing she hadn't when she caught a strong whiff of garbage. Abbey mentally gagged and peered around again now that her eyes have had some time to adjust. Lenore was asleep on the ground, sprawled out with one hand clutching her overstuffed duffel bag.

"Wake up To-To, we aren't in Kansas anymore!" Abbey nudged Lenore with her shoe clad foot. Wait, re-phrase; her amazing, can't believe they were on sale ankle boot clad foot.

"Hey Dorothy, let me sleep or I'll bite your ankles." Lenore cracked one eye open enough to move her duffel bag and use it as a pillow.

"You are aware that your sleeping in a dirty alley way by a trash bin right?" Abbey smirked and pushed herself off of the garbage container, frowning for only a moment when her stomach protested all movement.

"Oh god!" Lenore shot up and looked around, squinting through the darkness as Abbey had.  
>"Where are we?"<p>

"Definitely not home."

Dean stood in the middle of the parking lot, his hip leaning against the side of his car.

"Where are you Sammy?" he asked himself as he took another bite of his bacon cheese burger. "It's been like half an hour." Dean frowned as he pulled his cell-phone out his pocket with his free hand. Another ten minutes of waiting and Sam could walk back to the motel for all he cared. He hit redial and used his shoulder to hold the phone to his ear as he took yet another bite of his cheese burger. Damn this thing was good.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Dean got out through a mouth full of food.

"Be out in a sec, let me put this up." And the line went dead. Sam was going to be the death of him. Either him or this cheese burger.

* * *

><p>Lenore kicked at a rock that was in her path. In the last six hours they discovered that they had some how ended up smack dab in the middle of Texas, more then a twenty hour drive from their home in Pennsylvania. Currently they were trying to hitch-hiking back, with not much luck at all.<p>

"I'm hungry!" Abbey shouted over the large 18-wheeler that speeded passed, all the while holding her skirt down and still holding her thumb out.

"You ate already!" Lenore pointed out.

"No- you ate, you had a burger." Abbey corrected as she zipped up the hoodie she borrowed from Lenore, "I wouldn't eat there if it was the last place on Earth!" Lenore just rolled her eyes.

"Well you would have if you'd give up on this 'vegetarian' kick." Lenore kicked at another rock.

"You want me to starve to death!" Abbey stopped in her tracks and pointed accusingly at Lenore.

"If this is your way of lighting the mood, I'm not amused." Lenore adjusted the strap of her duffel bag and kept walking when Abbey didn't say anything. Today sucked, but as bad as it was Lenore held onto the hope that as long as they kept walking, they were sure to make it home eventually.

* * *

><p>"I think it might just be a really pissed off ghost Dean." Sam poked another pin into the wall, drawing the attached string taut.<p>

"They cremated the dude. No ghost." Dean flopped onto the closest chair, frowning when it felt like flopping onto concrete.

"Well what if they didn't cremate all of him? Sometimes people have locks of hair and crap like that." Sam frowned too and threw up his arms in frustration. "It's the only thing that makes sense. There isn't a pattern to the killings, and the last kid barely made it out alive. Everything he said made it seem like the ghost of William Barret." Dean just shrugged and rubbed his eyes. "Let's just go to the house and check it out."

"Alright, finally some action!" Dean jumped up and grabbed his car keys.

* * *

><p>Abbey frowned; so far all they had managed to do was learn that in between towns in Texas, there isn't much else. All they had seen aside from a shit ton of trees, where roads that split off from the main one. All sorts of roads too, dusty dirt roads, recently paved, just gravel, and a muddy one which didn't make sense, but at this point, the puzzle was a welcome distraction.<p>

"I can't feel my feet anymore. They skipped the shooting pains and went straight to 'if we don't take a break soon I'll fall off' mode." Abbey grimaced at the idea of walking like this for days, possibly even weeks. She didn't dare think about months, not yet.

"Should have worn different shoes then." Lenore turned around and started walking backwards to look at Abbey. Abbey just steadily cursed her 'amazing- can't believe these were on sale' ankle boots because they weren't 'amazing, cute, can't believe these are on sale' walking shoes.

"How much further?" Abbey whined, "Not much I hope!" She threw on her bust puppy face, her hands clasped together under her chin in silent begging.

"As soon as we can find somewhere to crash we'll stop, and we'll try to find you some shoes that you can walk in, promise." Lenore turned back around and kept trudging on.

"What about there?" Abbey pointed down the closest road, a house in the distance, no bigger then her thumb nail if she held it up to compare.

"Seriously?" Lenore raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe they'll be nice." Abbey smiled.

"You watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre with me. That was based on a true story. I'm not walking two miles down a dirt anything to get killed, nu-uh. Keep walking princess." Lenore rolled her eyes and started for the house.

"Fine, I'll find my own way back without you." Abbey called over her shoulder, her hands stuffed deep into pockets of the jacket she took from Lenore. Lenore's eyes went wide.

"Oh-my-god! You're serious aren't you?" Lenore stopped moving staring after Abbey who kept walking. "Um, weigh my options, um, ugh, gah!" Lenore ran to catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know there isn't a whole lot of the boys, but I'm trying to get everything set up so we can have a lot more of them. (And still keep them close as I can to the show. (I'm trying!)) Also, sorry it took me so long to get this short chapter out, but I'd rather it be at least half decent, then just crap. And sorry about P.O.V changing so much. -_- I have another 4 pages or so written, just need to be typed, edited, re-written, edited some more so it flows right. Instead of flashing P.O.V's like this all the time. Soon though, hopefully it will be out.


End file.
